Rise of Gideon
by fallenastral
Summary: The fourth diamond, Pink Diamond, is found by Steven and the Crystal Gems. Controversy ripples throughout the command on Homeworld, causing everyone to question the authority and what's true and what isn't about their history and what the gems stand for. And many other questions begin popping up. Who is Pink Diamond? Who or what caused his disappearance? And why is he male!
A/N: This is my second fanfiction, and my first Steven Universe fanfiction! After catching up on the series, and watching a whole bunch of theory videos on Youtube, I thought - Who IS the pink diamond, and how do they fit into the story line! That's where this fanfiction came from! I hope you guys enjoy my interpretation of this little tidbit of Steven Universe lore!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Hopefully that doesn't really need to be said anymore times than it needs to be!

* * *

The caressing sounds of ocean waves against a quiet beach were alarming at first - maybe even slightly annoying - but they became quite calming after a few moments. The intense stress that Steven felt from early morning upon waking up subsided, and he felt more relaxed. Slowly he opened his eyes; the left was graceful and pleasantly, but the second was brash and sudden as the piercing light of morning invaded his private dorm above the large living room. A few given moments of peace followed before Steven found the strength to carry himself out of bed. Sitting up, he yawned loudly, leaving his mouth agape for a few seconds, lending itself to anything that might decide to meander inside. Quickly though, he closed his mouth once more, nothing being able to find its way in his once gaping maw. Blinking each eye a few times, he moved gently from bed, standing in such a manner as not to disturb his roommates downstairs. Steven refused to move for a while; he wanted to take in his much too familiar surroundings before making his way down for a light breakfast to start his day.

He let his body rest a few minutes in a standing position, then forced himself groggily down the steps; it made him feel like he had run a marathon as he put his foot on each one. When he had reached the bottom step, he measly walked over to the fridge, which contained - what he believed to be - the most important portion of breakfast; the milk. His tired eyes scanned the fridge a few times before they finally settled on the white liquid, which sat center of the entire refrigerator. Pulling it out slowly, he tried keeping himself awake long enough to make breakfast, sometimes even giving himself a few mumbled words of encouragement. He placed the large carton on the table and walked over to the cabinet, which contained various snacks and baking items. Ignoring all the other foods, he thrashed his hand around, not minding where it went while on his search for the cereal box. Once he had his cereal in hand, he walked back to the table and placed it down next to the milk. He opened a cabinet below him,which inside contained an assortment of plates and bowls. He immediately grabbed a bowl, and placed it on top the table.

He carefully poured dry cereal and milk into the bowl, making sure not to drop a single bit. He finished and placed both the cereal box and milk back where he had found them. Afterwards he grabbed a spoon from a drawer, and began eating. He took the time eating to take in the rest of his surroundings. Noticeably, his vision began to improve as his body slowly woke up, transitioning from sleep to awake mode. He turned his head around slowly and carefully, making sure he was able to make out every detail of the large room. Large paintings, mostly of the Crystal Gems, hung around the walls. Steven didn't have very many photos or paintings of his mother. He couldn't even recall the last time he ever saw her - if he ever saw her. Seeing the familiar painting of his mother and the rest of the Crystal Gems, tears formed just on the rim of his eyelids. But feeling he was stronger than that, he forced the tears away, rather making himself focus on the task at hand; finishing his breakfast. However, his meal was cut short by a loud sound next to him.

"ROAR!'

Shocked by the sudden jump in volume of the room, he fell to the floor. Looking to his right, he saw a familiar face. It was his friend, Lion, with whom he had shared many recent adventures. He picked himself back up and sat on the chair from which he fell, looking at Lion the entire time. "You scared me," he stated, laughing to himself in a quiet manner. Afterwards, a realization came over him. "What're you doing here, buddy?" Lion moaned and roared, beckoning Steven outside. When Steven looked out the large glass doors of the house, he saw a bright light shine in his eyes, nearly blinding him. "Ow! What the heck was that?" Instead of facing the issue with logic, Steven ran right outside to investigate. He climbed and ollied over many rocks and broken pathways down to the beach below, where he presumed the bright light originated."H-hello? Who's there!?" He carefully searched the area, making sure that there was no danger. "Show yourself!" His shield materialized as he said so, making sure he had as much protection as possible for any adversaries he might face.

A large mass of light flashed in his face, temporarily blinding him for a moment, to which Steven shielded his eyes. After a few seconds, the light dimmed and quickly reformed into a much smaller mass that amounted to a size slightly larger than Steven. Steven was able to finally open his eyes, which revealed an object that was person-like in appearance, making him presume it was organic. As the mass continued to materialize, Steven saw that it had a gem, which means it was a member of his friends' species. Hopeful that it was a new friend, he watched in awe, but was disappointed to see that it was only a small girl. Disheartened, Steven stood and began walking back with Lion towards the house, but was stopped by Lion, who gestured for him to look back at the girl on the beach. Since there was no clear way of getting out of it, Steven agreed and looked back at the his surprise, the girl was in fact a gem! She had a long sleeved dark pink shirt which traveled to a point on the middle finger of each hand. She also wore a lighter pink one sleeved shirt which traveled from a small strip on her right side to form a full sleeve on her left. She wore bright white pants, which traveled in a similar fashion to the long sleeved shirt down to her feet. Her hair seemed to be shaved down a little on one side, with the rest parted to the left. And just above what Steven presumed was her sternum was a bright pink gem fashioned into a ballpark diamond!

Excitedly, Steven jumped from the rocks he was hiding behind and ran over to her to greet her. "Hello! Welcome to Earth, Miss Gem! My name is Steven! What's yours?" But while he was running so quickly, he failed to see the trash on the ground and tripped, falling over and landing on his face with a loud "OW!" Scared, the girl ran off farther along the beach while Steven attempted to get up. "W-wait! Don't be scared! I just tripped!" He ran after her, all the while a groggy Pearl watched from the window, oblivious to the girl who had just ran off the beach. "Wait! Please don't run away! I'm just so excited to meet someone else my size!" Steven stopped, realizing what he said. "Well, someone new that's my size! I mean, Amethyst is great, but I want to meet new people, and-" Stopping in his tracks, he came upon a large cliff face. "Woah." Trying to be brave, he looked around for his 'new' friend. He saw on a far end of the cliff that she was running into a small cave. "W-wait!"

He entered the cave cautiously, making sure not to disturb any wildlife that might be lurking inside. Stepping over every small rock, he kept an eye out for the girl, hoping he wouldn't have to travel far into the cave to find her. He stopped when he heard crying coming from somewhere nearby. "H-hello? I-is that you?" He looked around a corner, but found nothing. Then he glared back behind him to find her crawled tightly in fetal position behind a small stalagmite formation. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that," he stated, hoping his words would calm her. She only cowered away from him, covering her head so that she couldn't get hurt. Confused as to why someone would be scared of him, Steven tried his next tactic. He sat next to her in a similar fashion, wrapping his arms tightly around himself to finish off his fetal position. Lion went to sit at the entrance to the cave, so as to guard against any intruders.

"So, what's your name?" He hoped small talk would calm her nerves a bit, but she didn't move. "I'm Steven." He looked at her and held out her hand, seeing if she'd give a handshake. But still, she refused. Steven put his hand down in defeat. "I honestly am sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to scare you. I don't understand why people get so scared of me. I thought I was nice. But if that's how you feel about me, I understand. I just wanted to get to know you." The girl lifted her head, showing her tear filled eyes. Steven looked at her, excited. "Hey! Uh, how you doing?" He held out his hand again, hoping to get his handshake this time, but that was proven futile when she pulled back in fear. "Oh, I get it. You don't wanna get hurt. Well, if it's that you're scared of, then could you at least do me one favor...then I'll leave you alone." She nodded slightly, to which Steven asked his question. "Could you come home with me, so I can show you to my friends?" He stated, holding out his hand.

* * *

Steven was cautious about walking into the house, making sure that he didn't disturb anyone who was still asleep. He gazed around the room to see if anyone had woken up, but found himself disappointed. "Aw, no one else is up!" The girl breathed a sigh of relief, but her celebration was cut short by Steven. "Maybe Pearl is up!" He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her towards the door which lead to Pearl's room. He knocked rather loudly on the door to Pearl's room, yelling all the while. "Hey, Pearl! I've got a new friend here who I want you to meet!" When he looked at his new friend, she was shaking her head and waving her hands quickly, obviously indicating that she didn't want to meet this "Pearl" person. "Oh, you don't want to meet my friends?" The girl grabbed her left arm and hung her head in shame. "Oh, well, you don't have to if you're not ready. We can do something else! Let's see..." He looked around the house to see what there was to do. "Well, we could-"

"Steven? Is that you? What do you want this early?" It was clearly the voice of Amethyst, one of Steven's closest friends. "Oh no! You need to hide! Let's see. Um, you could hide here!" He opened a small cabinet which was clearly too small to support her. Shaking her head, Steven looked at her. "Yeah, you're right. We'd never fit in there. What about...the bathroom!" The girl didn't have so much as a chance to respond before she was yanked into a small room at the back of the house. She took a quick glance at the small room, which contained objects she'd never seen before, but she didn't have a chance to say anything before being forced into the room in a rough fashion by Steven, who stated "I'll let you out when the coast is clear!" and locked the door behind her.

"Steven?" What's going on up here?" It was Amethyst, Steven's closest friend. She had clearly been woken up - rather rudely - by Steven, presumably when he had banged on the door earlier. "What are you doing up this early. I'm usually up before you."

"Hehe, yeah. Weird." Steven tried to keep cool, heavy sweat traversing down his face. "Uh, sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine, I was gonna get up sometime anyway. Where's Pearl?"

"Oh, uh, ya know, around." Steven was nearly ready to crack, but forced himself to keep it together.

"Well, tell her she needs to stop messing with my room. I like it the way it is." She walked around the room as she spoke to Steven, who stood clear in front of the bathroom door. "By the way, why are you guarding the bathroom door?" She gasped. "Are you hiding something from me?" She stated with a chuckle.

"No! You can't go in!" Steven jumped into action, trying to keep Amethyst from finding his friend inside the bathroom. "I won't let you!"

"Come on, Steven! You're hiding something from me, and I want to know what it is!" She forced him out of the way successfully, and began opening the bathroom door with a chuckle.

"NO!" Steven jumped on her, forcing her away from the door, with her screaming as Steven tugged hard on her hair. "Steven! That's my hair! Stop!"

The two were stopped by the sight of Pearl, who walked by groggily towards the bathroom. The two watched, doing nothing as she giggled the lock. "Huh? Steven, why is the bathroom door locked? You know we all like to use it in the morning." She stopped. "I swear if this is another one of your pranks..." She successfully unlocked the door, to Steven's disbelief.

"NO! She doesn't want to meet any-"

"What's this?" Intensity filled the room and everyone else as Pearl stepped in. "Steven, I told you, don't leave your toys everywhere. I don't like picking them up." She came out of the bathroom with a small teddy bear - one that Steven didn't recognize.

"Uh...Sorry?"

Pearl smiled, and took over control of the bathroom, closing the door behind her, while Amethyst and Steven watched. With transgressions over, they decidedly went on each other's way, awkwardly apologizing and walking off to begin the day.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all I got. Believe it or not, I typed this in one day. Hopefully if my typing is terrible, I can improve as this story progresses (Warning: My friends have told me the fanfictions I write tend to be long).


End file.
